


Stories From Former Broken Families

by Msdownfall12



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family history and romance, First War with Voldemort, Harry Potter - Freeform, Historical, Lesbian Vampires, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Werewolves, remus lupin - Freeform, slight Jegulus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msdownfall12/pseuds/Msdownfall12
Summary: Angelina Lupin's publisher asks her to write a series of stories that all somehow connect. The first stories that come to mind are those from her family. When she invites them, with the support of her husband Remus, and the other marauders, she learns everything.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Regulus Black & James Potter





	1. Chapter 1

Remus smiles down at his wife, Angelina, as she sits on the sofa, looking out of the window. She's thinking of something. Her brow is slightly knit as she stares outside, at the raging snowstorm. Remus comes from behind her and wraps his arms around her, "What're you thinking about?" he smiles as he rests his head on her shoulder. 

She jumps slightly but then smiles and sets her hand on his arm. "My publisher wants me to try something new, romance and mystery. Y'know, something suspenseful, instead of the usual." 

His brow furrows, "Why would she want you to do something different? You're books are perfect." 

She shrugs and rests her head on his arm. "I wouldn't know. But I have to come up with an idea soon, I just don't know how." she says, in a defeated tone. "I've been racking my brain for an idea. I still haven't haven't found anything to write about." She exhales and closes her eyes once more. Trying to think of something to use for her book. 

A man enters the house. Both of their heads snap in that direction, "Hello, you two," Sirius Black smirks at the two. "What's happening here?" he raises his eyebrows. 

"Does knocking just not exist in your mind?" Remus smiles and takes his arms from his Angelina's shoulders. 

The man ruffles Remus' hair and smiles, "Nope." he says as he throws his jacket at Remus' face. 

Angelina rolls her eyes and warns her annoying friend. "If you're not here to give me an idea. Then don't interrupt my train of thought." 

He throws his hands up and says, "You don't have to worry about little old me, I'll behave." he smirks, "What ideas are you looking for?" Remus gives him a warning look. 

The girl simply smiles and says, "You're so weird, I'm looking for a book idea. Something romantic and mysterious, something I've never done before." 

Sirius collapses on the couch and rests his head in Angelina's lap. "Why don't you write about your family?" 

"No one wants to hear about my family Pads." 

"Rude," they both say in unison. Remus glares at Sirius from the armchair, "Oh, I'm sorry, did you marry her? You two related or something? Didn't think so." 

Sirius laughs, "Whatever," he then directs his attention to Angelina, "You're family is a huge mystery, Lina. I used to hear about it all the time from Dominique." 

Remus' voice comes from behind his book, "That is true, my Dad had told me about it when I was young, the disappearance of your grandparents brothers. That was interesting. Not to mention Dominique's stories." 

Sirius turns to his friend and gives her a look telling her _I told you_

She rolls her eyes and reluctantly thanks her friend; "Thanks Sirius." she says as she gives Remus a kiss on the cheek and heads to the office. 

Walking to her office she picks up the her old telephone and calls her mother, hoping the phone lines aren't that effected by the storm. The phone rings for a moment until her mother's, Melusine, sweet voice from the other side. "Hello?" 

"Hey mum," the girl fiddles with a pen in her hand like a nervous child. "I need yours and dad's help with the book I'm writing." 

"Sure, I read your others. They were amazing, my favorite part was the masquerade scene. I don't think you need much of our help. I can't write to save my life and your father is a lost cause with that." 

A man's offended voice come from the background. Footsteps near the phone and Lina's father's voice comes from the other side of the phone; "Hello Angel, how's Remus treating you?" he smiles. 

"Hey dad. Don't worry, he's amazing as always. Though he's kind of a package deal." Lina smiles, thinking of the first and last time they met the marauders. 

"Oh, those other boys, they seem..." Dad stops for a moment. 

Mum snatches the phone from him. "Loud, they're very loud." 

"I was going to say, lively but, yes. I do suppose they can be a bit loud." 

"Aslon, they set our bed on fire," 

"Yeah..." Sirius' voice comes from behind Lina, "We're sorry about that." 

_"We?"_ Remus comes and leans on the doorframe. "You're the one who was playing with the lighter." 

"Well maybe if yo-" Sirius shouts, but Lina quickly interrupts him by shoving her finger in front of his mouth. 

"I'm on the phone, yes, you can talk to James later." 

Sirius huffs and the two men go off into the living room, arguing about who set the bed on fire. Lina rolls her eyes and yells for them to shut the door. Remus walks into the room pretends to shut the door, and then pushes it right open the last second. He then bolts to the living room, snickering with Padfoot beside him. 

Her mother smiles in her voice as she asks, "What do you need our help for?" 

"It's about our family. My publisher has asked me to do something different, a personal really. Our family history is pretty... interesting to say the least." 

"You can say that again." Aslon laughs, "Sure, why not? I'll handle getting my mothers." 

"And I will get Clio, and my father." Melusine interrupts. "Though it will take a while, it's a blizzard out there. They won't come out till, probably a couple weeks. Until then, you can have fun with Dad's side." she smiles and whispers, "Good luck." 

Aslon rolls his eyes and smiles, "Oh hush, you love them." 

"Well then, we'll get them for you. You just enjoy your time with Remus then." 

"-Or don't" dad butts in and grabs the phone. "Or don't, move back in. We'd be fine with that. You don't need Remus, I mean he's only your husband." 

"Aslon, you have attachment issues and I'm worried for you." her mother turns her attention back to her daughter and says, "Goodbye dear." before the line goes blank once again. 

Lina smiles and puts the phone down. She knows Dad likes Remus, but is still a bit mad at him for moving in with his only daughter. (It was purely consensual) Other than that, he adored Remus, he's respectful and kind, a gentleman to Angelina. 

Angelina lays down on Remus' chest and immediately clings to him. "You're so weird." he laughs. 

After a while of reading to her, he hears her snoring and sets her down on the bed. He lays next to her and traces the long scar that runs across her cheek, giving her a longer smile. He of course, had scars, but she never told him how she got this one. He didn't mind of course, he actually quite liked them. 

I think he would like to know of the history of her family too, how really violent it is.


	2. The Parker Brothers I: The Fun Uncles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing, the Parker brothers and secret sex, good luck.

_Knock knock knock_

Angelina smiles, excitedly, and runs quickly from the kitchen to the front door. She rips opens the door and sees her three favorite uncles staring back at her. 

"Hello Lina!" Lucas shouts and gives her a big bear hug. His hair is well kept and he smells like expensive cologne and a little alcohol. He's always a bit tipsy, one time, it had been at a funeral a few months ago. Dominique's niece had passed away. Lucas flew in from America with his other brothers and attended. He immediately walked up to Lina at the function and whispered, "I think I just pregame a funeral, accidentally." Lina had tried her best to keep her composure when her Great Uncle had stumbled up to Dominique saying, "I am so sorry for your loss." and continued tripping his way into the building. 

The funeral went alright, not to worry. Just tripped over a lot and strange looks from other relatives. 

Smiling and trying to ignore the funny memory, she returns the hug and says, "Thank you for agreeing to this. And coming." 

"No sweat, Lina. Although, we'd prefer if you'd pick us up and not some strange man you just met." William smirks. William was funny, and tall, really tall, about 6'8. Lina smiles as she remembers another funny memory. Walking through the woods looking the portkey for a mission in the Order since vampires usually help the Order. On the way to the portkey, he hit every branch with his head while Lina just walked along. He swatted the branches away shouting, "THESE FUCKING BRANCHES. GODDAMN." They did find the portkey, of course. But William everyone thought William had been attacked by deatheaters by the time they had arrived at the location. 

Lina smiles, "Yes, well, my _husband_ insisted that I can't drive with the roads like that." 

"A shame," Liam smiles as he lays his coat down over the couch as the other two walk in, "I really wanted to run over a person today. You'd be perfect for that." He had hit someone with a car. He had this mental stalker following him around. Lina and him had been driving to get new missions from the Order and she had been sitting in the middle of the road. Screaming at him saying how she couldn't believe he had cheated on her with a skank like her, while pointing at Lina. Lina turned to face her great Uncle and ordered him to hit her. He smiled and stomped on the gas pedal. The girl never bothered him again. 

"That boy's a gentleman alright, that's for sure." Lucas smiles. "Likes star wars too, good catch." 

"I suppose he's alright." Lina smiles as Remus glares at her, three suitcases in hand. She stares at his hands for a moment and then continues to talk to her Uncles. "I will put darkening charms on the windows for you guys." she smiles and motions for Remus to follow her. Remus drags the suitcases into the bedroom the brothers are staying in. 

Lina pulls out her wand and casts a spell, lighting the many candles in the room as Remus sets down the suitcases. He casts a spell, heavy curtains coat the windows until the light of the moon can no longer be seen. "That's kind of relieving." he smiles. Lina feels a pang in her heart for a moment and then laughs. She wraps her arms around his waist and feels the heat radiate off his body. He had always been warm, really warm all the time. 

"You sure you just don't have a continuous fever?" Lina smiles. 

"I've told you millions of times. I'm just warm, and you're always cold." 

"Hm," she smiles, slowly falling asleep, causing her to slip down. Remus rolls his eyes and swoops her up, subtly tracing the dips in her hips. He throws her onto the bed she laughs. When he attempts to walk out of the door she smirks and grabs him, pulling him on top. He smirks and begins to kiss her all over, rarely biting her lip to see a reaction. 

The two are interrupted by Liam knocking on the door and saying, "What the hell are we gonna eat?" 

Lina answers with a quick, "Go drink someone's blood." and a giggle. Remus' shocked face was enough to make her laugh even more. Liam huffs and stomps away childishly. Lina rolls her eyes and kisses Remus. 

"I can't believe you just said that." Remus says in between kisses. 

Lina rolls her eyes and flips Remus to the bottom. She grabs a box from under the bed, and grabs a ring with a matching remote that one of her friends had told her about. Slipping the ring in her mouth she wraps her mouth around his dick and transfers the ring from her mouth to his cock. She grabs the remote and presses a button. Remus' back arches as she can see him getting excited. He moans quite loud. Lina smirks, and grabs his dick. She slips himself into her, her hips slightly buckle but she places a hand on his chest for balance and starts moving, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed. 

He begins to moan but she quickly clamps a hand around his mouth and gets close to his face, her hair falls into his face as she whispers, trying as hard as she can to utter words, "Quite, or people will hear us. Alright?" He nods, barely able to utter words. She begins to move once more, his hips slightly move beneath her. She hears a slight whimper coming from him. 

He stutters, as his breath drips with ecstasy, "I-I am going to cum." 

She kisses him, answering him in between kisses, "Me too..." she smirks as she pounds him into her harder. Tension builds in her body, strong tension. It builds faster and faster. He grips her side as a warm liquid from Remus fills her while his head tilts back. He lets out a hot moan. The tension in her body fades as she comes as well. 

She turns off the ring and lays next to Remus, he wraps a bare leg around her and holds her to his chest. "Where the fuck did you find that thing?" 

She smiles, happy he enjoyed it. "One of my friends told me about it." 

He kisses her head and holds her closer. "You should take control more often, damn." He laughs. She doesn't laugh. Instead, she answers with a few quite snores come from below her. Remus rolls his eyes, "You couldn't stay awake long enough for me to put clothes on?" he sighs, and cuddles her, tracing the scar on her cheek once again. 

The next night, it was time to listen to the Parker brothers story. Lina sets down the recorder, visually nervous. Remus takes her hand, she unconsciously grips his hand painfully hard, he doesn't waver. For an act of support, he sets another hand on top of hers, which was covered in rings that made her hands even colder. She realizes how hard she had been squeezing his hand and loosens her grip. "Sorry," she mutters, attempting to take her hand away. 

Remus doesn't budge, he liked his hand this way. Wrapped around hers. He kept her hand, trapped it really, to where she couldn't take it away if she tried. She smiles. Though she is terrified that he's going to hear something and be freaked out by her, or worse. He secretly assured her by not giving her hand back, or maybe that's just what she wanted to think. 

"Alright," Liam sets his mug of hot chocolate down, and takes a seat next to his brothers on the red couch, parallel to Remus and Lina. "Who's gonna tell the story?" 

William walks into the room with a mug of hot chocolate. "I will, obviously, you people are inappropriate." he sits down and asks, "Where should we start now?" 

"Let's start when you guys were kids and tell the story from there. Talk about what Rilo was like when you guys were young, to what happened that made you guys disappear completely." 

"Alright, that seems good." 

Remus hits record.


	3. The Parker Brothers II: The Will

Rilo had always been closed off. We had about 7-8 years ahead of him. We always saw him as our creepy little brother. He was always reading. He said it _"Distracted him from the evil creature of time."_ God forbid you interrupt his reading session. You'd get to see the biggest temper tantrum ever. Cussed out the maid once for calling him down the stairs for dinner. 

He was always a bit blunt, and rude though. Most likely the reason we'd never heard of him having friends. Though that may have been because he had liked being alone. In his arm chair with a book. Happily alone. 

Skip a few years, he is 20, the twins are 27 and I was 28. This was the year that father's health was declining rapidly. His blue eyes were now sunken and his skin had turned a light shade of green. He was frail, breakable and he hunched and coughed, it was a miracle he could even walk near the end of his life. Most of us were worried how long he had, especially Liam. 

Now, Liam, was very much a daddy's boy. He took his sickness especially hard. The complete opposite of Rilo; Rilo had never had a good relationship with dad, or anyone in our family in general. The two were cold to each other, strangers to their own family. When dad was dying Rilo asked him to make a will rather quick. Sometimes scolding him on how he hasn't made one yet. 

When father did make his will, he gathered us all around the dining room table. I was sat across from Liam and Lucas, Rilo next to me as father stared down at us. He had a paper in his hand and he quickly explained it, "I have created my will for my soon passing." he turned to me, "William, you will be getting the family business and the house after I pass, along with some money." 

He turned to Lucas, "Lucas, you will be getting the priceless vase. Mind you, take care of that vase now alright? Unless you want me haunting you." Father laughed. His laugh was breathless and wheezy. That vase was in fact, priceless. Worth more than the business and the house together. 

He then turned to his obviously favorite son, smiled and said, "Lucas, you will be getting the property in London. Also with some money." He turned to Lucas, Liam and I and smiled, "You will all be getting an equal amount of money." Returning to reading off the last of the will, "Rilo, house in Vienna." He shut his book and left the room. 

Rilo stopped for a moment. Waiting for him to come back. After a while he realized he wasn't, Rilo quickly ran out the door, chasing after father with us right behind him. When Rilo caught up with dad, Lucas stopped him from saying anything rash by covering his mouth. "Father." Lucas said, dad immediately turned around. "Is that all Rilo will be getting?" Lucas asked, "No offense intended father but, it's just- that house, we've seen it. It is absolute shit." 

Father's stern expression didn't flicker a bit when he said, "I thought it represented him perfectly well." 

Screams went back and forth between the two. The room went silent when father screamed, "You aren't even my son! We aren't related." When Rilo asked him what he meant by that. Dad smiled, sinisterly, and said, "Your mother was a whore. You are the product of her, and another man. You are a just a _bastard._ And I will not give someone who is not related to me anything of mine. Not even love, though I can't say I loved you before. Actually..." Dad walked closer to Rilo. "I absolutely despise your existence to be quite frank." 

Rilo stood still. Frozen for a moment before running up the stairs. The rest of us looked to father. He stared back at us, he looked... relived. As if he'd been itching to say that for a while. "Having a permanent reminder is painful. You have to know that." 

Liam, surprisingly, spoke up and said, "He is not a _permanent reminder,_ that is our brother. Your son, if you weren't such a cold-blooded bastard." Liam then turned on his heel and ran up the stairs, us following close behind him. 

We reached Rilo's room shortly. When we walked in he had been the same old Rilo; Curled up in his armchair with a book, peacefully reading. Though we could see tears fall, on the delicate pages of the book. I grabbed pajamas out of the dresser as Lucas and Liam read next to him. He finally spoke up, "I'm going to go visit the house. To clean it up a bit while father still gives me money." 

Now, when we offered to go with him he simply put his hand up and said, "No, I think I need a bit of alone time. You all, please leave." We all looked at each other, and then reluctantly left. 

The next day, we all waved him off. Except for father of course. He hadn't come out of his room since the fight the two had. I haven't got a clue what happened or who he met on that trip, but they were bad news. Very bad news....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning I have the attention span of a squirrel so these chapters will be short


	4. The Parker Brothers IV: Cut-off

When Rilo got back, he immediately locked himself in his room. Only allowing these strange men to come into his room. We just thought he preferred male suitors. Lucas actually asked him about it once while we were at the dining table. Asking, "Hey, Rilo, are you gay?" He whispered, out of fathers ear-shot. Rilo looked straight into Lucas' eyes, pissed, set his utensils down and walked away from the dining table without a word. 

This all continued, we never mentioned the men again. That was until father asked us where his money had been going. He looked at Rilo, "Is that what those men are here for? Or are you like your mother?" 

Rilo stood up, "And what do you mean by that?" 

Dad walked closer to Rilo. "Now be honest Rilo. Are you taking money out to go see your little boyfriends?" 

Rilo stared at him for a moment, an angry expression crossed his face as he muttered, "...No, they're not my boyfriends." 

Dad got way to close to his face and said, "They better not be. Or else you are out of this house." 

"That would be a dream come true." Rilo then turned on his heel and began to leave. 

Dad muttered a slur under his breath. We quickly scolded him but then, Rilo slammed his fist into the old mans face. Dad in his condition of course, fell to the ground. We all stared at him in shock, I came up behind him and looked down at dad, and shrugged. "You were out of line, father." Dad kind of struggled to get up, he stared at his four sons, all of which disliked him now. He had been short and angry with all of us, to the point even Liam had enough and turned against him. 

Rilo looked at the four of us, nodded and went to leave. We followed after him. I grabbed Rilo's wrist and turned him around, pulling him into a quick hug. I felt tears on my shirt, causing me to hug him tighter. "I'm so tired of this." he cried. 

I was holding him closer and I said, "I know... I know." 

That night we all guided him to his bedroom, set his pajamas down, gave him stuff to eat and everything. We all talked, and joked. When the room was really quiet Rilo suddenly said, "I am gay, actually." All of our heads snapped in his direction, we weren't surprised really. Just taken off guard. He smiled nervously and continued, "I was at this bar, and I met this man. He was polite, handsome and attractive. I thought about it for a while, there were plenty of attractive women there, but my eyes kept gliding over to the men." He waited for a reaction. 

Lucas gave him a pat on the back, "Can't say I'm surprised." Rilo laughed and pushed him off the bed. We spent the rest of the night sneaking up and down the stairs to get snacks, we ate unhealthy amounts of food and laughed all night. Soon the sun was coming up, and we all retreated back to our own rooms. Happy, that we finally got to know our own brother after years. 

Evidentially, we didn't know all of his secrets. Turns out those men were not his suitors, those were very bad people. 

We were dragged from our rooms in the middle of the night. Ripped from our bedrooms and they gagged and blind-folded us. These men, were brutes. I mean, they were strong and ruthless, not minding if we hit a few things on the way to wherever that place was. The men took us to an unknown location. I could feel the grime on their clothes rubbing off onto my pajamas, and their breath, oh god, those men needed to brush their teeth with acid. 

Carrying on... soon we could feel that we were on a boat. They dipped my feet in a cold liquid, it hardened quickly. Soon I couldn't move my feet, unable to run. The blindfold was ripped off of my face and my little brother, Rilo, came into view. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking to the ground. I looked to my right and saw Lucas and Liam, huddled close for comfort. 

I glared at Rilo, one of the men took the cloth out of my mouth. My attention stayed fixed on Rilo as I shouted, "Why are you doing this?" 

He didn't look up, or even talk to me. 

"Who made you do this Rilo?" 

He raised his gun at me, "You don't get to know that." The man pushed the gun down and snarled that the boss wanted them to die slowly. I saw tears from Rilo collect in his eyes as he watched the men throw us over their shoulders. "Just let me kill them quickly!" he begged, "They're my family!" 

I looked at my brother, and said, "I'm sorry Rilo. Maybe in another life, I could be a great brother." The man nearly threw me over the boat before a gunshot rang through the air. The man carrying me fell to the ground, still. I landed on top of him uncomfortably. 

Rilo glared at the other men. "You people work for me right now. Understood?" the two men stared at their dead partner and quickly nodded. Rilo smiled, "Now, if I tell you to let me kill them, I'll fucking kill them. Now take that shit off their feet." It was quiet scary watching the men break that stuff off of our feet with a sledgehammer, painful too. When the two men were done, Rilo shot them too, they fell over the edge of the boat. The rest if us stood there, shocked, Rilo wasn't. He looked up at us and said, "You need to disappear, completely. Take new names and everything." 

"What about you?" I asked. 

"William, you're such an idiot." He laughed, "I almost killed you and you still offer me to come with you? Idiot." Tears fell from his eyes but he quickly wiped them away and said, "You need to go now. Maybe we'll meet again, maybe not. But for now, you need to go." 

Liam asked, "Why?" 

Rilo sighed. "Dangerous people, that's all I can tell you." 

Rilo gave me a hug, even though he hates them. Or maybe he just longed for one and couldn't handle it anymore. Lucas and Liam joined the embrace, we all silently wept as we held each other tight. Rilo pulled away, took one look at us and then turned and walked the other direction. Lucas puts his hand in his pocket, "Rilo..." He said as he pulled a hefty sack of gold from his pocket. He must've slipped it into his pocket while we were hugging. 

We watched Rilo walk away that night, heartbroken and teary. 

When we reached land, checking the newspaper or _un journal_ as it was called there, thank goodness father forced us to learn French, we heard all about how the _butler_ killed three out of the four Parker brothers. Rilo only escaping with a few scratches, he described it as: _"a nightmare he couldn't wake up from."_

The rest of us got a few chuckles out of it. Liam and Lucas took the names Alex Liam Baker and Axel Lucas Baker; two American bakers, looking to open a family bakery with their older brother. I took the name, David Williams Baker; the older brother of Alex and Axel, looking to open a bakery shop with the two idiots. We did, and the shop became quite successful around the town of Dijon, that we did _not_ know was magic. But the wizards and witches enjoyed the muggle snacks. We enjoyed our peaceful life there as much as we could, though the feeling of grief we felt for leaving our brother there was painful. We enjoyed it, until about a decade later where we unknowingly stumbled across your grandmother, making an entire mess.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus and Angelina sit across from her grandmother Theodosia and Dominique, who had arrived earlier that night since they can't go out in the daytime. They agreed to talk about everything thanks to Aslon, though it wasn't very difficult. The two said they would love to talk about Rilo, maybe it could reach him in a way. 

Dominique was a beautiful woman. With short, dirty blonde hair that had been cut to a bob. Her fingertips rest gently on her knees that are covered by a longish skirt. She crosses her legs, and has taken off her heels, so only her stockings show. She did away with the Victorian style vampire years ago. She now wore short skirts and short shirts. She smiles serpentine and looks at Theodosia, or Doe as she calls her. 

Doe, liked her own hair long, and curled. Which went perfectly with the deep black of her hair and her sharp cheekbones. She always wore the Victorian-styled dresses despite her being a flapper in her younger years. 

William, Liam and Lucas sit by the fireplace like children. Angelina passes Dominique and Doe to answer the door. She sees her long-haired friend, Sirius, along with James and Lily, who looks at Angelina apologetically. Marlene places a hand in Lily's shoulder and pushes her aside. 

She wraps her arm around Lina and smiles, "Sirius called us in the middle of the night, and we weren't about to pass this up." 

Lina glares at Sirius for a moment he smirks and says, "C'mon, you love us. Look!" he says while brandishing some items he brought along. With him he brought: A better, and more expensive tape recorder, which he gifted to Remus despite his argue. And a bottle of tequila, that Angelina took away from him before taking a swig. 

After giving James a hug she goes to Lily. Lina glares at James and then turns her attention to Lily, giving her a tight embrace while avoiding her round belly. "He dragged you all the way out here? It's a blizzard out there!" She whispers in the girls red hair. 

"It's alright, though I wish Sirius wouldn't've brought the tequila. James was on edge the entire time, it was so bothersome." She laughs and pulls away from the hug. 

"Can't say I'm surprised," Lina smiles, "James is a bit..." 

"Motherly?" Lily giggles. 

"Yes! I'll tell you one time, he caught Remus smoking in your house and oh my god! It was like I was listening to my mother lecture me on how I shouldn't smoke all over again!" 

The two women go on to talk about the school days, occasionally bringing up the nicknames that Lily has called James and Lily quickly saying, "Hey, might I remind you; Remus and you also hated each other for quite some time." Lina rolls her eyes, and changes the subject to baby names. 

Soon, it's time to listen to the stories of Doe and Dominique. The two women sit neatly across from Lina and Remus. Dominique grabs Doe's hand, that is lined with veins for Dominique to trace, "It's alright, you're an amazing storyteller Doe." Dominique assures her, smiling warmly. 

"You're better at this than I am." Theodosia smiles and then looks at her granddaughter. Remus is holding her hand the same as Dominique is holding hers. She smiles, feeling a wave of confidence wash over her. "Where should we start?" she asks. 

"Lets go in time order. So just start from when you were a child to where you are now. Including the mystery that surrounds Rilo." 

She takes a deep breath, "Right," she grabs Dominique's hand tighter. "That seems like a good place to start." she smiles. The boys by the fire lean in to hear the story. 

Remus sets down the voice recorder and smiles at the two, "Whenever you're ready."


End file.
